fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Yoruko Kabuya
|birth date= |height=160 cm'linuj.tistory.com': Super Danganronpa Another 2 Character Profiles (Korean) |weight=50 kg |bust=82 cm |blood type=O |specialty=Coordinating clothes'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari |hobby=Singing |theme_color= |likes=Extravagant things |dislikes=Prejudice and stereotypes |dominate_hand=Right hand |status=Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation= |participated= |fates= * Survived the killing game and escaped the virtual world * Currently unknown whereabouts |execution= |family= * Unnamed parents * Unnamed older sister |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Super Danganronpa Another 2'' |voice actors=Noire (CV. ) }} Yoruko Kabuya (카부야 요루코) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Super Danganronpa Another 2 created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Hostess (초고교급 호스티스). Gallery :�� For more images of Yoruko, see Super Danganronpa Another 2/Image Gallery and Yoruko Kabuya/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Yoruko is a young woman of average height. She has light skin, light azure eyes, and short bright pink hair, which is tinged fuchsia, put into a curled ponytail and swept leftward with a dark blue bow holding it up. She wears a low-cut, skimpy V-neck blue dress. There are slits present on the neckline and each side of the bottom of her dress, which are both clipped together with small golden hoops. She wears brown fishnet stockings that are held up with garter belts, and blue heels as well. She also has a cream-colored faux fur boa draping over her shoulders. Her accessories include two golden bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a black chain necklace with a golden hoop pendant. During her middle school years, Yoruko had dark black hair, wore a pair of brown rimmed glasses and wore some form of a school uniform. Youtube: SDRA2 Yoruko Kabuya Free Time Events part 2(Eng Sub) Outside of the simulation Yoruko’s revealed to be older than she is in the VR, likely around her late twenties to early thirties. She has let down shoulder-length black hair with the fringe wrapped around the side of her head, a pair of brown-rimmed glasses, and a ring pendant. She swears a light grey sweater with long sleeves and vertical black lines, a grey suit jacket with long sleeves and pockets, a dark blue button up skirt, a pair of tights, and a pair of calf-length grey boots. SDRA2 - Yoruko Kabuya - Full Body Sprite (20).png|Yoruko's VR appearance SDRA2 - Yoruko Kabuya - Full Body Sprite (Outside simulation) (23).png|Yoruko's real-world appearance Name Etymology Yoruko's given name uses the kanji 夜 (yoru), which means "night" or "evening", and 子 (ko) meaning "child". Her last name, Kabuya, uses the kanji 歌舞 (kabu), meaning "singing and dancing", which is a form of entertainment, and is linked to her talent as Super High School Level Hostess, and 谷 (ya), which means "valley". Yoruko's surname is likely a reference to (歌舞伎), a Japanese classical dance-drama. The meaning of kabuki can be interpreted as "the skill (or art) of singing and dancing", which also explains many aspects of Yoruko's background. Personality Yoruko takes great pride in her work as a hostess, and hates that people see it as seedy or debauchery. Overall, she projects the image of a competent, personable young woman with a wide range of practical skills. In the past, Yoruko used to view a lot of things negatively and was very introverted due to a social phobia. Youtube: SDRA2 Yoruko Kabuya Free Time Events part 2(Eng Sub) After the events with the upperclassmen, she started to believe that she's unable to rely on anyone, and that they'll end up leaving her. Youtube: SDRA2 Yoruko Kabuya Free Time Events part 2(Eng Sub) History Early Life During her years at middle school, Yoruko was extremely introverted due to a social phobia she had at the time. This tended to resort to bullying, her life being faced with this every day up until one point. On this day in specific, Yoruko was dragged to the back of the school, where she was beat up and robbed believing she was going to die on that day. Upperclassman Minako Tomori would discover her way around the area at that time however, and was able to scare the bullies away. It was revealed to Yoruko that Minako in particular decided to help her out, as she too was bullied in the past and couldn't stand there and watch the event go down. After school, they talked to each other, Minako showed Yoruko where she had worked: a Hostess at a local pub. After this event, Yoruko looked up to Minako and wanted to become closer to her by becoming a Hostess as well. This all ended when Yoruko begun to gain more popularity however, which would end up with Minako losing her job, slapping Yoruko and leaving after a confrontation'YouTube': SDRA2 Yoruko Kabuya Free Time Events part 2(Eng Sub)YouTube: SDRA2 Chapter 6 Live Stream!!!. Yoruko was revered as the ace-in-the-hole of one of Japan's most famous bars. Despite being under-aged, she faked her identity in order to gain employment. Her status as a high school girl was only revealed, ironically, when an acceptance letter from Hope's Peak arrived at the bar. When her fake identity was discovered, she was given two options: attend Hope’s Peak, or face juvenile court. Despite the nature of her enrollment, she chooses to view her time at the school as a way to improve her future prospects. Killing School Trip Yoruko was one of the 15 students to introduce herself to both Sora and Yuki Maeda. After a while, all of the students par Shobai Hashimoto went beside the Monocruise. In this time, after a suggestion of going for a swim was given by Setsuka Chiebukuro, all of the students, save for herself, Sora, Yuki, Kokoro, Emma, and Mikado, would agree to her idea, borrowing swimsuits from the supermarket to swim. Yoruko is seen to of been with Yuki and Sora in this time. After Yuki said he would give up, and began to enter the water, everyone including Yoruko would fall unconscious. After a while, the participants would awaken, discovering that their swimsuits were removed, with them now being in their talent uniforms. Soon after, an anonymous announcement would play, telling everyone to head to the centre park. In response, Yoruko along with the other 14 participants, would head to the centre park. At arrival, Monocrow would appear. It was announced that he was the one who kidnapped everyone there, and the only way to leave was to kill someone, thus announcing the Killing School Trip. In a bonus scene called 'A Woman's Fantasy', Setsuka would message Iroha, Yoruko and Sora telling them to meet her at the bathhouse over something she wanted to discuss. After starting the countdown, Setsuka would push all three of them into the males room, with her locking the door soon afterwards. However they would soon be able to break out of the room after this happened. A day after this event took place, Yoruko, Setsuka, Emma, Sora and Yuki would all gather together to start preparations for a party. Soon this party would begin with Yoruko handing out drinks and food to the participants at the party. Afterwards Yoruko would help the drunk participants back to their rooms. The next morning, Yoruko would wake up and leave the Monocruise earlier than everyone else had. She would begin to make her way to the Bell Tower, but was unexpectedly injected with anaesthesia. Now unconscious, she would be rushed up the Bell Tower by the attacker in attempts to frame her for killing Yuri. After the body discovery announcement, Yoruko would recall Yuri being alone after the party, though did recall seeing him with someone. During the trial this would be proven to be Hajime after Yoruko and Setsuka both regained some of their memories from the night prior. Yoruko was falsely accused by the others as Yuri's killer, but her innocence was proved with the combined efforts of Sora and Kokoro . Talent & Abilities Hostess Due to her skills as a Hostess, Yoruko is able to serve food and drinks to the other participants during the chapter one party at a swift speed. She also, likely due to her job, knows when someone is drunk or not. This is implied to be limited however, as she was able to fall for Hajime's acting, though still passing it off as him being drunk. Additionally, Yoruko is able to make even the simplest of beverages more sophisticated than what they really are, tea being an example. Youtube: SDRA2 Yoruko Kabuya Free Time Events part 2(Eng Sub) References Navigation Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivors